


5 - 7 - 5

by mahoupoems (crimsoxcore)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dissociative Identity Disorder, Feels, Gen, Haikus, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Mental Instability, Poems, Poetry, Sad, Siding, Spiders lillies, more tag starts to be added, open for interpretation, power struggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoxcore/pseuds/mahoupoems
Summary: Collection of Haikus relating to Tokyo ghoul. Make of these as you wish.





	1. Spider lillies

White and pure as snow  
You opened your eyes again  
vivacious bloodred


	2. Older brother

You didn’t give up  
tragic when you learned same could  
Not be said for him


	3. He knew

The whole time he knew   
Was hesitant to tell you  
But he stayed with you


	4. Changed

Was it for coping?   
Something important was lost  
Hard for you to say


	5. Self righteous suicide

You shouldn’t be sad  
It is not your fault you know  
Did it to herself


	6. Toes

Chop off all my toes  
They will just grow back you know  
How long will it take?


	7. Centipede

-Centi means thousand  
All your little legs crawling   
Path of no return


	8. For fun

He did it for fun  
Tables have suddenly turned   
Now he is the fun


	9. Taste

I bit into it  
It tasted nice but I still  
Felt queasy inside


	10. Time after time

Time after time I   
Slip out of line, choking back  
How I feel inside


	11. Blueberries

Orchids, blueberries  
stained bloody and dried, watch my   
Door there sly - you lose.


	12. Burn the witch

Burn the witch, hear me  
Please don’t listen to him he’s   
Not me, don’t you see


	13. Glimpse

A glimpse of heaven  
Is never enough why did  
I even begin


	14. I miss you

Who are you I need  
To talk to my friend please I   
Really do miss him


	15. Passively tactile

It’s lost and it is  
Not ever going to be   
Passively tactile


	16. preface

lonely isn't it  
being such an ideal but  
also a mere curse


	17. explore my world

i'll take you on an  
exciting adventure  
fly away with me


	18. literature

its like outta a   
story, the ghouls, dont ya think?  
I'd hate to be one


	19. Awakening

It’s far too late now  
It has already escaped  
Yet once again...


	20. Singing bird

Be cold  
Accompanied the signing birds voice  
Accompanying its throat


	21. CCG

Malice, angst and scorn  
Relieve it on the hunters  
Hunt or be hunted


	22. High on vengeance

Revenge isn’t the best  
Medicine, that’s just a lie  
It’s more of a drug


End file.
